


Heaven Is A Place on Earth

by Pineappleve



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bad Boy Crowley, M/M, Nerd Aziraphale, Older Crowley, Younger Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 10:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19568275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineappleve/pseuds/Pineappleve
Summary: Zira loved his life at Tadfield High. That is until a certain handsome senior came to town.





	Heaven Is A Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Sorry for my mistakes.

Tadfield was like any other high school. It had its cliques, it’s groupings of kids. 

There were of course the preps - the good boys from well to do families with loads of money. They made the highest grades and were bound for Ivy League universities where they would probably end up on Wall Street or become lawyers or surgeons. 

Then there were the jocks. There was a fair bit of overlap between the preps and jocks as it turned out. Gabriel for instance was captain of the football team but was the definition of preppy. 

On the other end of the spectrum were the ne’er do wells. The school rebels who Zira honestly couldn’t remember seeming them at school for an entire day. There were the drop outs or expelled for vandalism or fighting on campus grounds. 

Aziraphale considered himself lucky. He really had no intrinsic group he could belong to. Other than that he was pure good, so he would never even consider hanging around the bad kids. So he was very thankful that Gabriel and Michael allowed him to hang out with them. 

He made very good grades but education should be more about learning information rather than simply making good grades, and even with his excellent grades he knew he could never afford a pricy university. No, for him he would be happy with community college. Besides the local public library was enormous and he loved studying there. 

Then, one day, during his advanced geometry class, a new boy, older by a few years walked into class like he owned the place, even though Zira was quite sure he must be new as he’d never missed a single day of class and had never seen the boy before. 

He was hard to miss. Leather jacket, sun glasses, and an attitude for days. He sneered - actually sneered - at Mr. Pulsifer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is a short chapter. It’s really a prologue. More to come if people are interested. I didn’t see any fic like this out there so wanted to write one of my own.


End file.
